Felora's Tale
by LilacKamiya
Summary: A digimon summons Yamato to her calling...UDATED PART 6 The Final Tale of Felora: After Yamato foils her attempts to get the chosen children killed. Felora is angry and demands a battle who will win Gabumon or Felora?
1. The Voice

Felora's Tale 

Part 1

"NO, WE CAN'T GO THAT WAY! IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" Yamato yelled angrily at Taichi.

"THAT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Taichi shouted back equally angry.

Yamato glared at Taichi "WE CAN ALWAYS GO BACK!" He shouted.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" Sora said loudly looking at the two boys

"Can't we just all get along?" Mimi said looking at the boys.

Taichi turned to her frustrated that Yamato was not cooperating "MIMI JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING AS IT IS ALL READY!"

The digimon and all the rest looked at Taichi then to Mimi who was starting to cry silently. Taichi frowned slightly at this, "Mimi, I didn't mean it that way." He said in a calmer voice.

"That was absolutely mean, Taichi." Palmon said as she patted Mimi on her head softly as she two was crying as well.

Taichi frowned even more, "look I didn't mean for it I really didn't. I'm trying to apologize if y-." He was cut off.

Mimi had interrupted him, "I was only trying to help, and you go ahead and yell at me for it. I do have feelings you know!" She said shouting at him.

Taichi let out a groan, "What else do you want me to say. I said I was sorry." He explained as the other looked on at him.

"I WAS HOPING FOR RESPECT LIKE ALL THE OTHERS GET, BUT YOU DON'T RESPECT ME TAICHI. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN HERE WITH YOU GUYS." Mimi yelled the other looked on shocked that she was that upset. She then ran off with Palmon following her.

Yamato turned to Taichi glaring almost, "I can't believe how rude you can be Taichi. You could have at least apologized to her nicely. It was really cold thing for you to do." He said rather dryly and irritated. Taichi merely looked down at his feet feeling already sorry for himself.

Sora looked between the two, "Yamato, your making things worse just stop it." She said.

Jyou looked at three and slowly back away, "I'm going to go find Mimi she should be alone out here." He left the group with Gomamon following him as well.

"Wait up Jyou," Gomamon called after him as he tried to catch up with Jyou.

They remained quite looking at each other, all thinking that they were going to be split up again like the last time.

Yamato was with Gabumon and they sat on the other side of camp. While Taichi was sitting on the other side with Agumon who was attempting to talk to him, Sora had walked over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Taichi." She said softly.

Taichi didn't acknowledge her. Agumon frowned, "You have to talk to someone you can't just stay silent like that." He said knowingly.

Gomamon walking along side Jyou he was about to ask a question when he heard some one crying, "Hey, Jyou you hear that?" He asked looking two and for looking for the direction of the sound.

Jyou strained his ears to hear the hollered out, "Mimi?"

Suddenly she ran up to him hugging him Jyou looked quite nervously, "Mimi!" He cried surprised

She began to sob on his shoulder, "Don't you think I deserver respect. Tai doesn't't respect me and my Ideas….Whaaaaa!" She wailed hugging him tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

Jyou let out a sigh, "Mimi, you got to understand the Taichi has his own…um…responsibility and it's not that he doesn't respect you it just he's Taichi and he's just like that" he explained to the best of his ability.

Gomamon frowned, "I don't think that was really a great explanation." He said.

"Oh, Mimi," Palmon said coming out from the bushes they had been hiding in.

"Taichi is still our friend I think he is just a little bit stress out," Gomamon threw in.

Palmon nodded in agreement, "He is right you know Mimi."

Mimi let go of Jyou and looked at them both, "I guess you are right. In a way it is kind of my fault is should have just kept out of it and let Sora handle the both of them. Thank you Jyou so much." She said wiping her eyes dry and gave Jyou a peck on the cheek. He blushed and as she grabbed his hand he blushed even brighter then before. Together they walked back to were they had left the others.

Yamato was playing his harmonica, TK, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon were sleeping. Koushiro was working on his computer. The rest of the digimon were talking with about the situation while Sora was trying to talk to Taichi.

Sora sighed, "Taichi, talk to me please."

He only sat there looking into the bush, "If you're not going to talk to me then your going to listen to me. Now I know you have heart Taichi you proved that so many times. You tried to protect me from the whipping we got from Layramon, when you couldn't you attempted to break free, I heard you call for me terrified." She said waiting for him to respond when he hadn't she continued, "You've helped me though a lot, you love your sister. That doesn't mean you don't have a heart. You do have a heart, your caring Taichi. I should know because I have the crest of love after all." She said she watched him to see what he would say.

"I know, I just felt bad is all," Taichi said looking at her. He stood up and Sora did as well she hugged him for a few seconds then Taichi pulled away quickly. "I really care about you Sora." He said softly.

Sora was slightly shocked but she nodded, "I really care about you two Taichi." She was shocked to hear what had came out of her mouth.

Then feeling started to come to them like they never had, there was a strong desire to lean in then…

"Taichi!" Mimi shouted over to him.

Taichi and Sora froze and sort of pushed each other away and looked at Mimi, "Yeah?" He asked.

"I just want to say that I was sorry for yelling at you earlier." She said to him.

He simply smiled at her, "It's okay Mimi, I should learn to cool down." He said.

Sora placed her hand on his arm, telling him to clam down.

_"Those who follow shall be lead to a serine setting, A beautiful arrangement of flowers, follow to the graceful plain." A female voice said softly over the breeze._

Yamato stopped playing, and looked about at the others they didn't look like they had heard what he had heard, "Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

Everyone shook they're head indicating that they hadn't, but each now watched him confused.

"Are you okay? Don't go crazy on us now." Taichi said looking at him like he was crazy.

Yamato shot him a glare.

"What did it say Yamato?" Gabumon asked looking up at his partner.

Yamato shook his head, "That is what is funny, she said to follow flowers to the graceful plain." He replied sounding confused.

"Are you sure you didn't catch a fever or something?" Mimi questioned

Yamato frowned then felt his head, "I'm fine, I have no fever."

_"Those who follow shall be lead to a serine setting, A beautiful arrangement of flowers, follow to the graceful plain." A female voice said softly over the breeze once again. _

Yamato looked around to where the voice was coming from.

"Perhaps it's a digimon on you can hear? And it's trying to reach us." Koushiro said trying to help him out.

"A digimon, Why would it care about arranging flowers and a peaceful plain?" Sora questioned with confusion in her voice.

"I've heard of this before," Piyomon said looking at Sora, "It's supposed to be a tale, an old digimon tale called Felora's Tale." She said.

"Oh, that." Agumon said remembering that little tale they told at the digimon nursery on File Island.

"I think I remember something about it, but I always thought it was not real." Palmon said.

"Okay so is this Felora a digimon or not?" Taichi questioned.

"That's just it no has ever seen her. She almost like a legend or myth." Piyomon said

Taichi slightly frowned, "That helps.." He trailed off.

"Think positive Taichi… Hold on I found something out. they all gather by the computer It says here that she's a digimon with a human name." Koushiro looked over to his digimon

"Oh, right. That's true." Tentomon said agreeing with him.

_"_Those who follow shall be lead to a serine setting, A beautiful arrangement of flowers, follow to the graceful plain." A female voice said softly over the breeze once again.

Yamato heard the voice again. 'Why am I the only one to hear this? Hikari is supposed to be the able to summon sprits.' He thought getting annoyed by the minute.

"Because you're the one….the sacred one of Friendship." The voice said answering his question.

"What does that Matter?" Yamato shouted in frustration. Everyone had turned and look at him.

"Yamato are you okay?" Takeru questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." He said frowning slightly.

"Let's move out" Taichi said starting to go ahead when he stopped.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that? The suns coming down." Agumon pointed out to him.

Taichi let out a sigh, "Okay I guess we wait till morning then." He said going back to there resting spot. He had to talk to Sora anyways about earlier.

"Water!" Gomamon cried out then took a great big leap into the lake nearby

Everyone had finished eating dinner it was now dark out side the fire was burning brightly. All of them except for the two younger kids were awake. The digimon were sleeping also.

"I don't know about this Felora, but if you can hear her Yamato then you tell us what she's telling you." Koushiro suggested.

"Yeah, he's right you're the only one hearing those messages, or voices. Tell us what it told you." Taichi said in agreement, the others all nodded.

Yamato let out a tried and long sigh, "It said something like 'Those who follow shall be lead to a serine setting. A beautiful arrangement of flowers follow the graceful plain.' And then it told me that I have the crest of friendship that's why it's contacting me." He replied rather dryly.

"Are you really sure? I mean—." Sora said but was interrupted by Yamato.

"OF COURSE I WAS SURE!—Sorry Sora," Yamato said a little irritated at the thought about this voice contacting him.

"This is all too confusing for me. I'm going to bed." Mimi said

"I agree with her, we should discuss this in the morning." Jyou said, "I mean this is all a little too much right now."

"Good Idea Jyou, I was thinking that myself." Yamato said agreeing with him.

"So who is taking first watch?" said Koushiro looking among them see who would take the first watch.

"I will!" Taichi and Sora shouted both at the same time.

"I don't you think that you two need to be on watch the same time." Koushiro said to them.

"I can keep company," Sora said quickly. Koushiro opened his mouth to say something but caught Taichi's signal to go to bed.

"All right guys goodnight." He said and he turned in for the day.

"About before Mimi came into camp shouting…" Taichi began but trailed off trying to indicate that he wanted to talk to her about earlier.

Sora nodded, "I know what you mean, and I want to apologize." She said.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for, if anything I'm the one that should." He said as he shook his head at her.

They looked away from each, "How about we say that we both apologized then." She suggested.

Taichi nodded, "Deal."

"You're staying up for watch?" Sora asked him carefully breaking the silence that only lasted for a couple of minutes.

"I will, you go to sleep." Taichi said a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Goodnight," Sora said to him whispering.

"Goodnight," he answered back then turned to the fire and started to prod it with a stick.

Sora lingered on watching him a little long as she found her spot next to Piyomon before she fell asleep.

" Yamato…………Yamato ………Yamato………Yamato…."

The voice repeated his name over and over again in a dry mono tone droning.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yamato shouted he covered his ears to keep the voice from entering his mind.

"Come to the plain…" the voice whispered again, "Come to the plain…"

"What stupid plain? What is your problem you're bugging me constantly with this! Just leave me alone Please!." He demanded trying not to yell so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"The plain is over the hill a few miles north west from where you are," said the voice

"What is it you want me to do?" Yamato asked wearily.

"Come and I will tell." The voice said.

Yamato woke up not too happy more in between the mood of annoyed and angry. He looked around and saw that Jyou was on watch with Gomamon. After he had fallen asleep when he finished his watch he had that stupid dream. He shifted in his spot kind of uncomfortably, and closed his eyes waiting for morning to come.

**To Be Continued... **


	2. The Trap

Felora's Tale Part 2

****

**_Next day at breakfast…_******

"Now that everyone is awake we should finish that talk we were about to indulge on last night." Koushiro replied pointing out.

Hikari frowned, "What talk?" she questioned.

"Yamato is hearing voices." Taichi said.

Yamato glared at Taichi, "I am not hearing voices." He declared bitterly.

"Yamato calm down please," Gabumon said to him.

"Clam down!" he replied with a short laugh, "You don't have to worry about crazy voice that is trying to drag you to some god forsaken place." Yamato said still a little bit upset.

"So you admit it then." Taichi said looking at him.

Gatomon watched with sigh, "Someone didn't get enough sleep apparently."

Hikari frowned," Don't say that, Gatomon."

Yamato looked at all of them, "it doesn't matter. So let it go Hikari." He replied.

Koushiro let out a sigh, "Never the less, what else did the voice tell you?" he questioned.

"That I should take you all to a plain or something," he said dejectedly.

"Up a hill a few miles northwest from where you are now located… and there you will find what you are destined to find." The voice said airily.

"UGH, JUST SHUT UP!" Yamato shouted he quickly turned to Koushiro, "Help me please, you have to know what to do?" he asked.

"We can't help you unless you tell us what your hearing," Koushiro said.

Yamato sighed, "Alright, it just keeps going on about a plain which is located just northwest from here."

Koushiro opened up his computer and began to type, "Hmmm" his brow furrowed.

"It has to be that hill then," Sora pointed over there shoulders.

"That's, the one." Koushiro said agreeing.

"Oh dear that's the place that is supposed to be dangerous no living digimon has every gotten out of there alive." said Tentomon who was looking at Koushiro then Yamato.

"He is right," Piyomon said adding her two cents.

Taichi frowned to the negatively about a meadow, "How bad could it be it's only a meadow?" he asked confused.

"You can't estimate how bad a place is. You just have to believe its, bad." Jyou said.

Gomamon frowned at his partner, "How can we know if we don't actually go there?" he questioned.

Jyou grumbled, "Gomamon it's a meadow with plants that I'm allergic too…" he said in a matter of fact fashion.

Agumon was first up, "Let's go!" he cried out loud.

Yamato nodded, "Let's check it out maybe it's not as bad as, Piyomon and Tentomon say." He said looking at the rest.

Taichi frowned irritably, "No one said you could be the boss and tell us where to go." he added.

"Shut up Taichi, you're in no condition to lead because you're not the one hearing this voice." He said angrily back. He then started forward toward the hill.

Taichi stood there arms crossed and glared at him.

"Yamato hold on while we all get ready," Sora called out to him as she and Mimi put out the fire.

An hour later they arrived to the hill and had just begun to scale it. They were all exhausted when the reached the halfway point of going up.

Mimi groaned exhausted of walking up hill, "Can't we just rest a little?" she asked Yamato who was a little further then the rest.

"So am I, lets stop and rest for a moment," Palmon said agreeing with Mimi.

Yamato grew irritated that they wanted to rest so he didn't answer. If he did he would really have to stop.

"We should be up the hill any moment now Mimi, just a little further is all." Jyou replied as he looked down at the progress they had made.

"Yamato slow down! You don't know where you're going." Koushiro said shouting at him from behind.

"I know where I'm going, Koushiro." He hollered back.

"Yamato, slow down the rest of us need just five more minutes to reach were you are!" called his digimon.

Yamato stopped and looked behind him; he was indeed going to fast and waited for them. He had reached one quarter of a way to reach the top of the hill.

"You've almost reached the plain of happiness." said the voice once more.

"I know!" he shouted angrily. The others finally reached to where he was then he continued to the top slowly this time.

"Yamato come one let's take a breather at least right here." Taichi said.

"Hurry you need to hurry or lives will be in danger." said the voice.

"No we got to hurry there are lives at stake!" Yamato said he hurried up as did the others. "We are just about there in another little bit!" he shouted over his shoulder to everyone. He ran up the remaining distance to the top once he reached it he had stopped. The other chosen children looked over as well the digimon where a little at ease.

"I sense danger," Gatomon said sniffing the air.

"Go down to the valley and there I shall show you how you can help those who are in danger." The voice said

"Me too," Patamon said.

"Something is different here, something is not right," said Gatomon again wearily looking around the plain.

Yamato sighed, "Let's go if there are people or digimon in need we got to help them," he replied and started down the hill toward the center. The others followed wearily.

"Hold on, how do we know that it's not a trap?" Taichi questioned.

"Yeah, I mean he has a point how do we not know it will be a trap?" Sora asked him as well.

"It's not dangerous, she's asking for help if we just go we will find out if she is friend of foe." Yamato said as the continued forward.

"How do you know that for sure Yamato? I mean a voice that only you can hear, doesn't really make us feel very safe." Jyou said a little uneasy.

"Chosen Children please help us…please…" the voice said airily.

Only this time was when every one of them could hear the voice. All of them heard and then ran this time to what was the valley of the plain they stood there for a moment.

Gatomon seemed to be thinking, "I don't feel evil anymore…weird." She said. Out of no where fourteen pink roses fell from the sky each of them grabbed a hold of one.

"What are these supposed to do?" Koushiro wondered out loud.

"Yamato, approach with you digimon." the voice replied.

Yamato looked toward his friends and noticed they were all busy looking at the roses. He ushered Gabumon to follow him and they went away from them.

"Just a little more." The voice said again.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Yamato said looking around as if to spot someone near by.

"Closer just another little bit." It said.

"Can you please show yourself?" asked Gabumon.

Yamato looked back to see his friends then back in front of him. "How is this helping you?" he questioned.

"Friendship, I just need you I don't need your friends." The voice said talking to them both.

Yamato looked around confused, "What do you mean you don't need them. We are the chosen children we can help if you need it." He said.

"We work together as a team," Gabumon said backing his friend up.

"Well, this time they can't help you," replied the voice.

They heard the screaming of their friends, turning around he saw that there wasn't anyone they're any more, "TAKERU!" he shouted running toward where he last saw them. As he ran, he could hear all of their cries for help. As he approached closer to where there were all standing he saw, what used to be ground, a large hole in stead. He threw himself down onto the solid ground and looked down he couldn't see anything at all. "TAKERU! TAICHI, SORA, KOUSHIRO, JYOU, MIMI, HIKARI!" he shouted into the dark hole.

"You're too late; they can't hear you at all." The voice said more evilly for the first time. Yamato pushed himself off the ground and turned to face his bodiless enemy.

"YOU LIED!" he yelled bitterly.

"Now you play my game and my rules," the voice echoed.

Yamato glared around the area, "No I Won't." he said.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLE!" he shouted.

Gabumon warp digivole to………Metal Garurumon!

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. The Face Behind the Voice

**Felora's Tale Chapter 3 **

_The Face behind the Voice _

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLE!" he shouted.

Gabumon warp digivole to…Metal Garurumon!

"Stupid kid, don't you think that fighting me will only cause your friends greater pain!" The voice yelled this time in a furious manner.

"What do you mean? You told me they were gone!" Yamato said enraged.

She smirked and appeared in front of him. She was human in form and wore a long white dress with a beaded sequence of ivy that spiraled all the way the length of dress, red rose petal hair that stuck up as a tulip would, her eyes were green and her nose is small as well as her mouth.

"I'm Felora. I didn't just kill off your friends; sweetheart but I want to play a game. If you can't defeat me, then your friends will be gone forever." She said with the snap of her fingers a crystal ball appeared in her left hand.

"Let them go!" Yamato demanded.

"Are you forgetting that I hold the key to there existence?" she questioned eying him smugly.

Yamato stood still then motioned for Metal Garurumon to stand down.

Felora smiled, "Good now tell him to go back to his rookie stage."

"You heard what she said Metal Garurumon." Yamato said with hesitance at first Metal Garurumon then de-digivole back into Gabumon.

"Much better," she said grinning.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"To play out my tale, you see I've been watching you since you have first arrived into the digital world. I've seen the battles with Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and of course I couldn't miss those fights with Layramon and Ganondromon. You've seemed quite the most interesting out of the whole lot." She explained.

"OH so you picked me out because I was the perfect one to play this stupid little tale of yours. Well, guess what I don't want to. Go find someone else!" Yamato shouted at her he turned around and was about to walk way when he heard her laughing which abruptly made him turn back around.

"Silly child, you can't make the decision. I don't recall giving you a choice." She said still laughing.

"That is not fair!" Yamato cried he looked to his digimon,

"Yamato we got to listen to her." Gabumon said.

"You should listen to your digimon friend he is smart," Felora said.

Yamato frowned, "At least give me a choice."

Felora smiled, "You want a choice okay. You got two choices one is decided to play and choice number two is you can watch your friends die."

Yamato did not say anything all he could think was how he couldn't believe that he lead his friends into a trap. A trap where they very well might not make it out alive he dropped on to his hands and knees in total disarray

"Yamato are you okay?" Gabumon said shaking his friend. "What's the matter?"

Felora floated there watching with a smile creeping across her face.

"It's my fault," He said in a whisper his eyes began to water slightly and he rubbed them to keep the tears from falling.

"What do you mean?" Gabumon said questioning him.

"Gabumon it's my fault they're lives are in danger, I screwed up. Taichi was right after all," he said.

"No don't do this to yourself Yamato," Gabumon said as he placed a paw on Yamato's shoulder.

"Yes I should," he put his face into his hands and began to sob, "I mean, I shouldn't have listened to her. Now Takeru is in danger and after all I did to keep him out of danger I put in right at the front line," he said sobbing.

"Yamato, she is evil," he said pointing to Felora who was still waiting, "She tricked you to lead us all here." Gabumon explained rationally.

Felora started to get impatient with his blubbering, "I don't have time for this discussion. Make the decision now be it either the tale or your friends die." She said angrily.

Yamato stood up finally getting a hold of himself, "Fine! I'll do your stupid tale," he said bitterly.

Felora smiled happily, "I thought that you'd agree," she said.

"It wasn't a choice, I had to and I choose to save my friends lives," he said narrowing his eyes.

Felora looked offended, "Oh, but I did give you two choices," she said.

Yamato still was starting at her with bitterness and hatred.

"Now I will lay out the rules for you. Let's see my tale that I made up is about a boy who desperately tries to save his friends. An-." She got was interrupted.

"THAT IS WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO," he shouted at her.

Felora glared at him, "You be quite while I explain how my rules apply. As I was saying, you will try to save your friends each time you do save one and that is if, the tasks become more difficult.

"You're on, Gabumon and I will get our friends back and once we do I'll come back for you," he said threatening her.

Felora smiled evilly, "First task, your brother." She waved her hand and in front of them an image of Takeru having been strapped to a table with a golden mediator holding a sword above it's head, " You must save him in an hour, or else you can say bye to your brother forever."

Yamato's face paled, "Your cruel he is only eight years old!" he said shouting at her furiously.

"Get to the middle of the maze and save your brother. If you don't…" she said traling off.

Yamato did not want to think about what would happen if he didn't make it to the mediator before his time was up.

Felora pointed her index finger at the two of them, "Keep me entertained," she said laughing as she laughed a door appeared from behind them the two turned to it. "Once you go through the door your time starts, remember you only get an hour."

Yamato turned as did Gabumon, "Are you ready?" he asked his digimon.

"Yes, let's teach her a lesson," Gabumon said to him.

Therefore, together they went through the door and it closed behind them.

**_To Be Continued..._**

- Sorry for it being short, ; Lilac


	4. The Maze and The Illusion

_**Sorry for the long away upload...so much stuff.. gomen.**_

Felora's Tale Chapter 4

_The Maze and The Illusion_

* * *

The two stepped into a another world with a maze that was right in front of them on sign just about their heads there was written, The Maze of the Mediator.

"Come on out time has started remember Yamato?" Gabumon said.

Yamato nodded, "Yeah lets go," he said and he walked toward the entrance upon reaching the entrance there was a sign that popped out at them suddenly.

"This is the first riddle, to go on you must solve it by pressing on the correct button," Felora's voice said to them.

Yamato looked up at the sign and began to read it aloud for Gabumon, "At night they come with out being fetched and by day they are lost with out being stolen," Yamato said looking at the sign in confusion, "I have no clue," he said.

"The stars, at night the just appear from nowhere and in the day they disappear," Gabumon said.

"Good one Gabumon," Yamato said pressing the button the door swung open and they stepped through it.

Yamato started to grew wearily as they looked down the long deserted corridor. Then they heard clinking and ticks coming from with in the walls. Yamato was about to take a step forward when Gabumon tackled him to the floor seconds after there was a the sound of ricocheting arrows above them.

"That was too close," Yamato said to his digimon.

"Maybe we should be more careful, we don't know what she has conjured up in this maze," Gabumon said with vigilance.

They both walked down the remainder of the corridor, until they reached a huge room that was filled with about ten doors. Yamato let out a groan of annoyance,

"Gabumon we will never make in time to save Takeru we got to do this our way!" he said.

Gabumon nodded, "Your right Yamato."

_Gabumon digivole to …..**Metal Gaururmon.**_

"FELORA YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP US!" Yamato shouted to the top of his lungs.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Felora watching the scene from her quarts she smirked, "I won't but how do you feel when time flies, and I do mean literally," she said.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yamato and Metal Garurumon soared through the air, with metal Garurumon going as fast as he could to teach Takeru.

Takeru looked up at the giant bull which had a huge axe in his hand and it slowly began to move, "YYYYYAAAAAMMMMAAATTTTTOOO!!! HELP ME!!" he shouted as loud as he good and tried to wriggle he way out of his restraints.

Yamato heard him calling and they arrived just in time to see that axe being to fall, "Metal Garurumon quick do something!" Yamato shouted he jumped off his back as he flew close to the ground.

"Metal Ice claw!" he shouted two ice like claws came forward and hit the axe knocking it out of the mediator's hands.

The mediator snorted and began to move toward his axe to equip it again. Metal Garurumon then attacked him again.

While that was happening Yamato hurried to his brother aid, he pressed a button on the restraints holding Takeru and they opened up. Takeru got up from the table and hugged his brother tightly.

As they did the whole maze began to fade Yamato looked around and noticed that they were once again in the field where they originally were beside a hole which Takeru and everyone had fallen into.

"That was excellent if I don't say myself," she said clapping.

Yamato turned to her angrily, "You have no heart! He could have died," he shouted at her angrily.

"Yes, he could have but now we have no time to talk about this," she said

"Takeru your okay," Yamato said his voice filled with relief and he hugged his little brother tightly. They then parted and he motioned for him to get on MetalGarurumon's back.

"Whoa…excellent…it was rather entertaining, but how about something new," Felora said as she watched from her mirror. With the snap of her fingers, the scene changed from dark maze to a field covered in clovers and a cliff over looking an ocean.

"Wow," Takeru said as he looked around the now open field. He shook his head remembering about Patamon, "Where is Patamon?" he asked Yamato.

Yamato was about to reply until Felora appeared with a smile on her face.

"Your digimon is else were, at the moment. But I think you should do something about her," she said pointing behind them. All three turned around Yamato's eyes widened. Hikari was walking straight toward a cliff.

"Hikari!! Stop!! HIKARI" he yelled and sprinted off with Gabumon and Takeru following as quickly as they could.

With in ten minutes the three had reached her, she turned around and looked at them, "Taichi!" she shouted.

"Taichi's not here Hikari, it's me Yamato," he said he looked as her expression didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying.

"Don't be silly Taichi, come on I can see the carnival," she said pointing in the direction of the cliff.

"Hikari there isn't a carnival, it's a cliff you can fall off it and hurt yourself," Takeru said looking rather anxiously at her hopping she would snap out of it.

"Of course there isn't, this is the whole point; it's all in her imagination," Felora said her voice boomed over the meadow.

Yamato ignored her.

"Yamato we got to do something," His little brother said.

He looked at his brother and then looked at Hikari, 'Taichi will never forgive me if I let something happen to Hikari' he though then he knelt down in front of her, "Hikari look at me," he said.

Hikari did, then Yamato continued to speak to her, "I'm not Taichi, I'm Yamato. Takeru is here as well as Gabumon and you're in the digital world."

He watched as she blinked her eyes once but Taichi was still there she blinked three more times and the image of Taichi started to disappear in front of her and transformed to Yamato.

"Yamato! Where is everyone? Where is Tailmon?" she asked quickly realizing where she was and who was around her.

"They aren't here, only Gabumon is because…I'm really not sure why it's only Gabumon is with us only she does," Yamato said pointing in the sky.

"She?" Hikari questioned looking up in the sky

"Yes me, any how that was too easy. Well either way you still have five more to go, the last being the most difficult to get through. Now the next setting a castle you remember the French revolution in 1700's well…that's the where your friend Mimi," She said with the snap of her fingers an image in the clouds appeared. It was Mimi and she was wearing a long Victorian dress then the image dissolved away.

"Yes any ways, she about to be put to death under the famous weapon to the French known as the Guillotine see if you can stop that," she said with a hint of satisfaction.

"You're insane," Yamato exclaimed.

Hikari and Takeru looked clueless about what was going on.

"What is a Guillotine?" Takeru questioned looking at his brother.

"Yes do explain," Felora said.

"It's nothing for you two to be concern about, we have to get to Mimi before she reaches it," he said quickly.

Yamato's mind was racing, _ How am I supposed to save her from that _he thought. _It's not that hard; you after all have the crest of friendship. _ Felora answered his thought.

"You have to tell us we aren't little kids any more," Takeru and Hikari said begging him.

Yamato frowned, "Okay I'll tell you. It is a machine that beheads people."

Takeru and Hikari gasped.

"Come on now so we can go and save her," Gabumon said quickly all of them nodded at him.

"Right Now I'll snap my fingers and you'll be transported to France in the 1700's," Felora said and when she did they found them selves falling then landing in a pile of hay just out side stables.

_**France, Paris 1700's **_

_**The Horse Stables:**_

Takeru and Hikari both sneezed.

Yamato crawled off the massive pile of hay they had landed in and help Takeru and Hikari out as well as his digimon. They made there ways through the streets of Paris hoping to find some kind of sign to where Mimi would be.

"There is a large Crowd of people heading in that direction," Gabumon said pointing just a head as a group of people were moving through the street chanting a phrase in french which neither of them could understand.

Yamato pushed his way through the crowd with Hikari and Takeru following him and behind them was Gabumon.

Yamato saw that guards were leading Mimi to the waiting guillotine and the executioner.

"Okay guys stay right over there, Gabumon digivole," Yamato said sounding like he was giving a orders.

"Wait, why can't we come?" Hikari asked.

"We don't have time to argue about this!" Yamato said.

The crowd continued to chant louder and louder, "OUTRE DE AVEC SA tête!"

Yamato pushed his way through the crowd, he stopped suddenly as he saw Mimi and she was being lead toward the center of the city where the guillotine was waiting.

"OH MAN great just great…Takeru and Hikari you two stay right over there Gabumon, digivole."

"Wait, we can't…." Hikari started but Yamato once again interrupted her.

"Just go now, Mimi's about to be executed I got to stop that from happening! Gabumon digivole to Garurumon"

_Garurumon digivole to WereGarurumon._

"Let me try and stop this and if I get in trouble that your que," Yamato said to his digimon and he took off. Pushing his way though the crowd at hurried pace. He shouted apologizes as he pushed people out of the way. Takeru and Hikari watching from there spot concerned, as Mimi was being lead up the steps now.

"STOP!" He shouted out loud it caught the attention of everyone, even the guards and the executioner. "Stop! You can't kill her!"

Everyone all started at him like he was a crazy, Mimi stood and watched him dumbfounded like she didn't know who he was.

He looked at Mimi with questionable eyes, "Say something Mimi!"

"Who are you?"

Yamato fell but got up quickly, "It's me Yamato crest of friendship. See look,"

He took his digivice out and crest to show her.

Mimi's eyes widened "Oh my gosh I remember!" she cried.

Yamato smiled 'oh thank god' he thought. His crest started to glow which crowd noticed.

"What's the meaning of this! She is to be executed…what??…Another one…"

He stopped as he saw Yamato's crest glowing.

"Yamato! Oh my god you got to help! Ow!!" the guard hold her pulled her forward and started to go up the steps of the platform.

"Seize him also!"

"What I never did anything thing!" Yamato cried. He noticed the guards advancing on him "WereGarurumon!!! Any day now!!!!"

WereGarurumon appeared on the top of a building he watched the then he howled "Owwwwww……….Owwwwoooooooowwwww!"

The villagers including the king and guards and the executioner all looked up only to see a giant wolf then they all terrified ran for there live soon the entire square was vacate. WereGarurumon hopped down off the building.

"There's one why to get rid of them how come I never thought of that," Yamato said.

"A little, help please!" She shouted at Yamato who was talking to his digimon. Yamato went over and untied her. Once he did she screamed.

"What?" he asked worried.

"Who on gods name put this….this thing on me?" She cried out referring to the dress.

"Mimi there isn't time for this," he said.

Takeru and Hikari came running, "Mimi your okay, now we have to find the others right Yamato?"

"We were worried…but why are did you just scream?" Hikari questioned.

"Look at this horrible piece of clothing I'm wearing! It's awful!"

"You should be thankful that we saved your life. You're about to get beheaded," Yamato explained.

"Beheaded?" she questioned then she fainted. Yamato caught her just in the nic of time.

"I wish I had Tailmon with me," Hikari said sadly.

"I wish I had Patamon with me too," Takeru replied just as sad.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Yamato said. He looked down at Mimi hoping she would wake up soon. Then as if she could read his mind she started to wake up.

Mimi felt someone holding her up she slowly opened her eyes,"Palmon?" How ever when her eyes readjusted to the light she found her self staring into Yamato's eyes. She turned deep red then gave him a slap across the face.

"OW!!" Yamato cried he let her go and she got up.

"How dare you!" She yelled at him, and turned her back facing him.

Yamato stood up, rubbing his face gently. "Really nice Mimi. Is that the kind of thanks I get for catching you before you hit the ground?" he asked.

"Oh….I'm sorry Yamato. You just surprised me is all," she said.

"Oh…I see you win again," Felora said amused at his accomplishments. Then she appeared before them.

"What now?" Yamato asked bitterly.

"Your next adventure is to save the holders of knowledge and reliability. Slightly more trickier then this one, but never the less it's presents a really good challenge," she said.

"What did you do to Jyou and Koushiro!" Mimi yelled at her.

"Nothing really you will soon see," she said with a smirk.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclamier: **

**Romeo and Juliet doesn't not belong to me nor does digimon. **

**Felora's Tale Part 5**

_Romeo and Juliet _

* * *

Yamato, Takeru, Hikari and Mimi were standing in the field once again...Yamato looked around.

"Where are you Felora...aren't you done with this stupid fairy tale business!" Yamato called to her.

"Oh, I assure you that I'm not...but...you do have one more task and it will be harder then the other ones...to travel back in time...to the famous Shakespearian play Romeo and Juliet. Such a romantic story...so full of tragedy," She said making sure she emphasized the word tragedy. She materialized in front of them.

'How come that sounds so similar?' thought Takeru.

Mimi frowned slightly, "Yamato I don't like the sound of that...from what I heard there's also killing in it...in fact Romeo and Juliet both kill themselves at the end," She whispered to him.

"I've heard," He replied.

"Right...sure...Well whenever you're ready for us to play this next game," Yamato said to her.

"Very well," Felora flew into the air high above their heads. Then the winds started swirl around them...

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Verona, Italy 16TH Century... **_

_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Verona, Where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, _

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean, _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes _

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; _

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows _

_Do with their death bury they parents' strife. _

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, _

_And the continuance of their parents' rage, _

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, _

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; _

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

A street fight starts and is caused between four servants two from each of the feuding families the Capulets and the Montague.

Yamato, Gabumon, Mimi, Takeru and Hikari landed in an ally. From there they can see the brawl. "Whoa cool," Takeru exclaimed watched the fight.

"Oh my gosh...is that who I think it is!" Mimi said she squinted trying to see who it was. "It is!" she cried.

"Koushiro...he's there!" she said pointing to the guy in tights with the beige colored out fit on. "Although the outfit he is wearing is pretty ugly," she commented.

"Never mind that we found Koushiro we just have to get him to snap out of it," Yamato said to her quickly.

As if it wasn't enough more people had gathered to watch the fight. They looked like they wanted to jump in to it but their lady companions didn't not allow them to do so. Then a man riding a horse came into the picture.

_**Escalus(Prince of Verona)**_

_If ever you disturb our streets again, _

_Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. _

_For this time, all the rest depart away: _

_You, Capulet, shall go along with me; _

_And Montague, come you this afternoon, _

_To know our further pleasure in this case, _

_To old Free-Town, our common judgement-place. _

_Once more, on pain of death, all men depart. _

_They all leave the scene except for a few of them._

"I wish I had the stupid play with me," Yamato replied.

Takeru took his bag off and looked through it. Then pulled out a book, "Oh...man...Yamato I think this is what your looking for," Takeru handed him the book, which read Romeo and Juliet on the cover.

"Takeru this is amazing but one question. Why are you carrying it around?" He asked.

"I think I put it in there by an accident," He replied sheepishly.

"That means this is going to help us even more," Mimi said smiling.

"Yeah," Yamato commented he looked at the beginning of the book for the street fight.

"Do you think Taichi is in this one?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know but right about now Romeo should appear," He said. He scanned the book with his eyes then stopped, "Now."

In the town square two people came forward, "That must be him now," Mimi said watching intently.

Yamato was trying to get a good look at them but he couldn't see, "Can you see who it is? Taichi? Jyou? Maybe," he asked.

Mimi shook her head as did Hikari and Takeru. Gabumon tried to look closer as well, "Hmm something is familiar," he said.

"Like what?" Yamato questioned.

"I can't tell," Gabumon confessed.

Yamato took Mimi's hand and turned to the three, "Stay here and Mimi and I are going to get a closer look at them."

"Okay," Takeru answered.

Mimi and Yamato both snuck out from the ally way and hid behind a stationed wagon. They were finally close enough to see who it was,"Taichi is Romeo!" Yamato cried.

Mimi sweat dropped, "Oh that's going to be really strange."

_**Romeo(Taichi)**_

_She will not stay the siege of loving terms, _

_Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, _

_Nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: _

_O, she is rich in beauty, only poor _

_That, when she dies, with beauty dies her store. _

_**Benvolio**_

_Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste? _

_**Romeo**_

_She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste; _

_For beauty. Starved with her severity, _

_Cuts beauty off from all posterity. _

_She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, _

_To merit bliss by making me despair: _

_She hath forsworn to love; and in that vow _

_Do I live dead, that live to tell it now. _

"Huh? Is he talking about Juliet?" she asked.

Yamato shook his head, "No...I think another girl...because Romeo was in-love with another girl before he meet Juliet," He replied as he flipped through the book.

"If Taichi is Romeo then the possibility of Sora being Juliet is one hundred percent," Mimi said to him.

"Yeah you have a point and we are definitely going to find out who's who soon," He replied.

"They're moving," She said quickly. Yamato looked up noticed too. He then looked back to where the three were and motioned them to come over where they were.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**A while later... **_

"How long can they walk," Mimi cried she was about to pass out right there.

"Come on...we got to keep going. We've walked longer then this before and now you can't keep up?" Yamato questioned.

"That was different," she said.

"Any how, they are talking about Roseline. That's the girl Romeo's in love with. Benvolio tells him to leave her alone then he gets interrupted by some servant who can't read and he asks them to read and invitation which is a invite to a masked party that is going to be held by the Capulet," Yamato said as they walked. He looked up from the book and sure enough what he said was coming true.

_**Benvolio**_

"_At this same ancient feast of Capulet's _

_Sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so lovest, _

_With all the admired beauties of Verona: _

_Go thither, and with unattainted eye _

_Compare her face with some that I shall show, _

_And I will make thee think thy swan a crow."_

"I believe he just insulted Taichi's girlfriend...opps sorry Romeo's girlfriend." Yamato said.

"Time to get ready for a mask party," He said.

"Halloween?" Hikari and Takeru asked simultaneously.

"Almost the same...but we got to keep and eye out for Sora and Jyou," Yamato said.

_**That Evening...**_

Garurmon stood guard on the top of the building. While Yamato, Mimi, Takeru and Hikari were inside the Capulets house.

"There's Taichi," Hikari said pointing her finger at the guy with the big hair.

"Let's get closer to them," Yamato whispered.

"Um...I think I see Juliet...because Romeo is looking straight at her in awe," Mimi said. She was watching Taichi and the girl he was looking at.

Yamato had his nose in the book, "Yeah that is Juliet."

_**Romeo**_

"_What lady's that, which doth enrich the hand of younder knight?"_

_**Severingman**_

"_I know not, sir." _

_**Romeo **_

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! _

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night _

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; _

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! _

_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, _

_As younder lady o'er her fellows shows. _

_They measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, _

_And , touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. _

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! _

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

"There is Koushiro," Takeru whispered to his brother. "And he is angry."

"I think Koushiro playing Tybalt," Yamato replied.

Mimi and Hikari looked over where Koushiro was they watched him.

"Okay here comes Juliet. Your right it's Sora," Yamato said to Mimi.

She smiles triumphantly, "I knew it," She replied.

"And here comes Romeo," Yamato said acting as the narrator. They watched as Taichi began to speak.

_**Romeo**_

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand _

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, _

_My lips two blushing pilgrims, ready stand _

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _

_**Juliet**_

"_Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too _

_Much, _

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this; _

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, _

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _

_**Romeo**_

"_Have not saint lips, and holy palmers too?" _

_**Juliet**_

"_Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." _

_**Romeo**_

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." _

_**Juliet**_

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" _

_**Romeo**_

"_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. _

_Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged."_

_(Kisses her) _

_**Juliet**_

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took." _

_**Romeo**_

"_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! _

_Give me my sin again." _

_**Juliet**_

"_You kiss by the book."_

"Okay," Yamato said a little shocked. Mimi, Hikari and Takeru looked on a little surprised after what had transpired just now.

"Um...I don't think they know what they just did...did they," Hikari whispered.

"I doubt it," Takeru replied.

"Well never mind we got to find Koushiro...we need to get him in his normal state of mind," Yamato whispered. "Takeru come with me. Mimi and Hikari you guys look after Sora."

"Okay we can do that," Mimi said. She and Hikari followed the nurse and Sora.

Yamato and Takeru followed Taichi out of the Capulet house and into the night, they were joined by Garurumon who had sensed that they had left the house.

Garurumon dedigivoled to Gabumon and walked over to the two. "What did you guys see?" Gabumon asked.

"Sora is playing the role of Juliet," Yamato replied.

"Yeah and they kissed already," Takeru replied.

"Who kissed?" Gabumon questioned.

"Taichi and Sora," Takeru said.

"We got to get going so stay out of sight from anyone when you are following us," Yamato said to him.

_Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie, _

_And young affection gapes to be his heir; _

_That fair for which love groan'd for and would die, _

_With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair. _

_Now Romeo is beloved and loves again, _

_Alike bewitched by the charm of looks, _

_But held a foe supposed the must complain, _

_And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks; _

_Being foe, he may not have access _

_To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear; _

_And she as much in love, her means much less _

_To meet her new beloved any where: _

_But passion lends them power, time means, to meet, _

_Tempering extremities with extreme sweet. _

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Yamato looked up at the wall that Taichi had just climbed. "Okay great..." he said as he sighed. "I don't like this at all. Takeru can you climb good?" he questioned his brother. Takeru nodded indicating he could,"Okay go up first. Then I will follow you up."

_**Inside the house...**_

Mimi and Hikari both snuck in and were hiding underneath the bed.

_**Outside the House...**_

Yamato jumped down...landing inside the orchard of the Capulets and sure enough Taichi was there in the bushes. Takeru and Yamato hid and watched him.

_**(A/N: balcony scene...) **_

_**Romeo(to himself)**_

"_He jests at scars that never felt a wound..." _

_**(Juliet aka Sora appears in the window.) **_

"_...But, soft! What light through younder window breaks? _

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! _

_Arise, Fair sun, and kill te envious moon, _

_Who is already sick and pale with grief, _

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she: _

_Be not her maid, since she is envious; _

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,..."_

"I'm kind of feeling sick and green myself," Yamato replied as he listen to him go on.

"_...And none but fools do wear it; cast if off. _

_It is my lady; O, it is my love! _

_O, that she knew she were! _

_She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? _

_Her eye discourses, I will answer it. _

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: _

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do intreat her eyes _

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return. _

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, _

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven _

_Would through the airy region stream so bright _

_That birds would sing and think it were not night. _

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! _

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand, _

_That I might touch that cheek!"_

_**(Juliet sighs) **_

_**Romeo**_

"_O speak again, bright angel! For thou art _

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, _

_As is a winged messenger of heaven _

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes _

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him, _

_When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds _

_And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

_**Juliet(not aware of Romeo presents)**_

"_O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name; _

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love _

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet." _

_**Romeo(to himself)**_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _

_**Juliet**_

"'_Tis but thy name that is my enemy; _

_Thou art thyself, through not a Montague. _

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, _

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part _

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! _

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose _

_By any other name would smell as sweet; _

_As Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, _

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes _

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, _

_And for thy name, which is no part of thee, _

_Take all myself." _

"Yamato...let's change them back quick...they are talking nonsense!" Takeru whispered to his brother.

"Okay well let's go and find Koushiro," Yamato replied. he looked through the book then looked a little alarmed, "We got to do it now because his character is about to met his end," He said.

"Right," Takeru said.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Please... stop..." Mimi cried she put her hands over her ears.

"What's the matter?" Hikari questioned.

"She is talking weird. I just wish Sora would turn back to normal," Mimi said.

"I know you and me both," Hikari replied.

"Come on let's go find Koushiro," Mimi replied. She started to move out form underneath the bed Hikari followed. "Once we find him. We can change him back," She replied.

The two exited from Juliet's room and then came face to face with Koushiro. Who was playing Tybalt.

"Koushiro! We got to go...come on," Mimi called to him.

"Who by thy name are you!" he cried.

Mimi looked at Hikari then she did to her,"Um...you remember us don't you? I'm Mimi and this is Hikari...you remember Taichi right? That's his little sister!" she replied nervously.

Koushiro reached to the side of his belt and he pulled out a sword and pointed it straight at them.They both gulped, "I know you not," He replied.

Mimi then remembered when Yamato brought her out of her character he used the his digivice and crest. How ever she was too nervous, "Hikari help?" she asked.

Hikari pulled out her crest and showed him, "Koushiro your the crest of Knowledge you were brain washed to be a part of a play," she said to him.

Koushiro looked at the crest and digivice with curiosity. He lowered the sword, "Crest of knowledge?"

"Yeah," Mimi pulled out her crest that was hanging around her neck and showed it to him, "See."

Koushiro shook his head, "Hikari? Mimi?" he questioned.

"YES!" the two girls jumped up and high fived each other.

"What happened? First thing I know we were falling down a hole and now I'm here?" He replied confused.

"It's a long story that Yamato has to explain. He had to save us too," Mimi replied.

"What was I doing though?" he questioned. Then he examined what he was wearing and nearly had a heart attack, " Where are my normal clothes?"

"Okay not now we got to go find Yamato, Takeru and Gabumon," Hikari said.

Mimi grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with them.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Yamato I think I found Jyou!" Takeru replied.

"Where?" he questioned.

Takeru pointed over to the guy who was walking he had blue hair, "Who else in Romeo and Juliet that has blue hair...no one."

"Okay I'll get him," Gabumon volunteered he then digivole to Garurumon and pounced on him...he was about to scream when Yamato put his hand over his mouth.

"Takeru show your crest to him," Yamato replied.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just do it quickly," He replied.

Takeru did what his brother asked him to do.

"Hey Jyou do you remember this?" Yamato questioned.

He looked at it, "Okay if you promise me that you won't yell or scream. I'll let you talk."

Jyou nodded and looked at Yamato, "Where am I?" Jyou asked.

"This is Verona, you were in a play of Romeo and Juliet," Yamato said.

"How though?" Jyou asked him again.

"We don't have time to go over this Jyou. We got to go find Mimi and Hikari and then wake Koushiro, Sora and Taichi out of there roles before it is too late," Yamato explained.

Jyou nodded and was let go. Garurumon returned to his rookie form of Gabumon.

Then suddenly Hikari, Mimi and Koushiro came running down the path, "Yamato we found him!" she said pointing to Koushiro.

"Awesome so that that leave Taichi and Sora," Yamato said.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Your saying you left Taichi and Sora alone to play out the role. Just to find us and now we don't know at which point of the story they are at?" Koushiro questioned.

"Something like that," Yamato said.

"Okay where do we go from here?" Jyou questioned.

"They couldn't have gone very far and since we took you two out of the story. We should be around the part where Romeo is banished from Verona. Which means Sora should be taking that medicine the makes everyone else believe she is dead...and," Yamato said then paled with relation that they didn't have much time."Okay Gabumon digivole!" he demanded.

"Right Yamato," He digivoled to his champion form.

"Okay Mimi, come with me," He told them. He helped her up on Garurumon's back and then he climbed on. Soon they were both off.

_**The tomb... **_

Yamato and Mimi arrive there it is now night. They could see Taichi who was fighting a guy...it's Paris. The person Juliet is supposed to marry. "Okay well Romeo is supposed to win this battle. He kills him then enters the tomb," Yamato said as he looked up from the book to Taichi and Paris's battle. Then it ends as Taichi wina and he carries the body of Paris into the tomb.

"Okay come on this is our time...we got to watch Taichi carefully," Yamato whispered to her.

"Okay sure, but when do you know how to stop him from killing himself?" she asked.

"Garurumon will," Yamato said.

_**Romeo(addressing they guy he killed and the dead youth)**_

"_One writ with me in sour misfortune's book! _

_I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave; _

_A grave? O, no, a lantern, slaughter'd youth; _

_For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes _

_This vault a feasting presence full of light. _

_Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd."_

_**(Laying Paris in the monument) **_

"Get Ready...after Romeo says 'Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide!' that's when Garurmon will pounce on him," Yamato said.

Mimi watched Taichi intently as she pinched her nose to not take in anymore of the smell from the tomb.

"_How oft when men are at the point of death _

_Have they been merry! Which their keepers call _

_A lighting before death: O, how may I _

_Call this a lighting? O my love! My wife!"_

"What? They got married!!" Yamato cried shocked.

"Married? Where on earth did that come from? I didn't realize they get married in this play," she said.

"_Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, _

_Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: _

_Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet _

_Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, _

_And death's pale flag is not advanced there. _

_Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? _

_O, what more favour can I do to thee _

_Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain _

_To sunder his that was thine enemy? _

_Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, _

_Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe _

_That unsubstantial death is amorous, _

_And that then lean adhorred monster keeps _

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour? _

_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, _

_And never from this palace of dim night _

_Depart again: here, here will I remain _

_With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here _

_Will I set up my everlasting rest, _

_And Shake the yoke of inauspicious stars _

_From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! _

_Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you _

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss _

_A dateless bargain to engrossing death! _

_Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!"_

"Garurumon now!" Mimi and Yamato both shouted.

Garurumon let a low growl out and tackled Taichi to the ground causing the vail of posion to slip from his hands and break on the ground of the tomb.

"Okay Romeo..." Yamato said he clamped his hand over Taichi's mouth to keep him from screaming.

Mimi came from beside him, "Okay Taichi time to wake out of your stupor." she took her crest and digivice out and at once they started to glow.

"Taichi do you remember us?" Yamato questioned.

Taichi was looking up at both of them then his eyes narrowed and he bit Yamato's hand.

Yamato retreated, "What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"For putting your hand over my mouth like that. What the hell are you doing?" Taichi cried as he struggled from underneath Garurumon paws.

"Okay I take you do remember," Yamato said.

"Yes, I do. Now get Garurumon off of me," Taichi said slightly irritated.

Garurumon got off of him and he got up, "What the-" he looked down to his clothing. "What happening to my clothes?" he questioned.

"Taichi there is no time for that we got to wake up Sora," Mimi said. She stood next to Sora's laying down form on the slate pedestal.

"What happened?" he questioned worried as he came to stand on the opposite side of Mimi.

"You guys all fell through a hole in the plain that we had to go to. Except for me I was spared, being the one that carries the crest of friendship, it was my duty to rescue you all from almost dying in these damn plays," Yamato said look down at his feet.

Taichi frowned, "What plays?"

"You, Jyou, Koushiro, and Sora--" he stopped as Sora moaned and her eyes sprung open.

"Where art thou?" she questioned her mind a little foggy.

Taichi was really confused. How ever Yamato and Mimi intervened quickly. Both of their digivices glowed and then after everything was done Sora blinked back at them.

"Yamato, Mimi?" she questioned.

"Sora welcome back," Mimi said giving her a hug.

"Hey!" Koushiro cried he came running in to the tomb along with the others.

"TAICHI!" Hikari cried she ran toward him and gave him a huge hug.

"Okay seriously you are going to have to continue this story," Taichi said to Yamato. He let go of Hikari and the Chosen Children exited from the tomb.

Sora, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi and Yamato sat rocks so that they were in a large circle. Gabumon was standing next to Yamato.

"As I was saying, you, Sora, Jyou and Koushiro were stuck in Romeo and Juliet. Each of you were fated to die in the story and also in real life," Yamato said.

Sora gasped, "Who would do such a thing?" she questioned.

"A digimon by the name of Felora. The point is I saved you all from her sick game," Yamato said felling pretty good that she didn't get what she wanted out of her games.

Mimi smiled, "Yeah but we couldn't stop you two from getting married," she added looking at both Taichi and Sora.

Taichi and Sora looked at her surprised then back at each other.

"Where are our digimon?" Jyou questioned.

"I don't know she has them prisoner somewhere," Yamato said.

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted.

"Okay...that would be Felora," Yamato replied.

"Right boy..." There surroundings faded and they were once again in the field where this had all started.

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT MY TALES HAVE FAILED ME. HOWEVER I'M NOT ABOUT TO GIVE UP SO EASILY!" she shouted at them.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	6. The Final Tale of Felora

**Felora's Tale Part 6**

_**The Final Tale of Felora**_

* * *

_Gabumon digivole to...Garurumon!_

The wolf digimon jumped in front of Yamato and the rest of the chosen children and he growled at Felora angrily.

"IT'S FAIR TIME THAT WE PLAY MY NEW TALE!" Felora shouted and she began to laugh hysterically.

"WE HAD ENOUGH GAMES FELORA!" Yamato shouted back at her from Garurumon's side.

"Oh but I do believe that this one will be the final curtain," she replied. "I give you back you digimon if you can defeat me in a match. What do you say to that holder of the Crest of Friendship. Then you can prove to your friends that you are really worthy of the crest in the first place."

"He's already proved it what more do you want him to prove!" Mimi shouted at the digimon.

Felora glared at the girl, "SILENCE!"

"Leave them alone! If it is a battle you want then. Its a battle you'll get," Yamato said, "Garurumon!"

_Garurumon digivole to Weregarurumon!_

The warrior digimon took a fighting stance then, "Garuru Kick!" he leaped forward and brought his leg up and aimed to kick Felora down.

"Mirror Shield!" Felora cried.

Weregarurumon hit the invisible wall and fell to the ground. "You have to try more then that!" She exclaimed.

Yamato gritted his teeth together as he saw Weregarurumon get up slowly. Taichi came from behind him, "Listen if you can find out where the other digimon are maybe we can help you," he said.

"How are we going to do that?" he questioned irritated.

"I don't know think of something," Taichi said.

"Story time!" Felora shouted. From her hand a blast of letters came right at Taichi and Yamato how ever Weregarurumon blocked the attack slashing it back at her.

"Your my opponent Felora!" roared Weregarurumon.

"My opponent is everyone! Not only you but them as well," she pointed to the children.

"If you want to battle fairly then let the other digimon go," Weregarurumon said strongly.

At this suggestion Felora began to laugh again.

Weregarurumon grew angry then, "Garuru kick!" he leaped up and kick Felora backward until she came crashing into the ground.

Felora emerged slightly shaken, "How dare you!" she rose into the air and was furious.

"Time to get serious Weregarurumon digivole!" Yamato shouted.

"Weregarurumon digivole to...MetalGarurumon!" the wolf type digimon roared then soared up to the air so that they were at even levels. "Your not going to hurt the Chosen Children! Cocytus Breath!" a fiery blast of blue fire came emerging form his mouth and hit Felora freezing her from head to toe. She fell the the ground and the ice shattered. "Garuru Tomahawk!" from his chest, a compartment opened, and a missile launched and headed straight for the startled Felora. The force of the missile colliding with the digimon was enough to send her flying backwards.

The Chosen Children cheered as Felora was still down and didn't seem to be moving.

MetalGarurumon hovered above her and looked down upon the digimon that was on the ground, "Do you care to try again?" he questioned.

Felora was breathing heavily as she slowly got to her feet and looked the wolf like digimon in the eye, "Not yet..." she said. She looked to the children then back at the digimon. "You maybe strong. But you will never be able to rescue them," she said pointing that the group. "Felora's Enclosure!" she shouted. Without warning a cage made of vines entrapped them except for Yamato and Taichi. Taichi and Yamato went to the other who were trapped, "Guys you have to stop her," Sora said to the two.

"I can't do anything, it's up to Yamato and Metalgarurumon," Taichi said he looked at Yamato.

Yamato looked at him then to his brother and everyone inside the cage and turned around, "MetalGarurumon quick!" He shouted.

Taichi worked on trying to free his friends from the cage. With all his strength trying to force the vines to make a widened gap enough for them to crawl out of.

"Giga Cross Freezer!" Metalgarurumon shouted. From various compartments four missiles launched and hit the already weakened Felora and again freezing her. She shook it off then sent a bolt of lightly from her hand toward the cage as it came to contact with it everyone. Everyone screamed in pain then collapsed including Taichi.

Hearing his friend scream in pain Yamato turned around, "TAKERU, MIMI!" he shouted then he turned away from them to look at Felora with an intense cold stare.

"No more games this time! Metalgarurumon just finish her off she won't tell us where the other digimon are!" Yamato shouted to him.

MetalGarurumon landed on the ground and again, "Giga Cross Freezer!" four missiles emerge from compartments on the digimon's body and started toward her and hitting her again freezing Felora a second time this time completely. "Cocytus Breath!" the blaze of icy fire hit Felora and MetalGarurumon made sure to freeze her solid.

"Awesome! Now throw her down in that hole," Yamato said pointing to the hole that everyone had fallen through that lead them to be stuck in all those fairy tales.

MetalGarurumon nodded and pushed the froze Felora toward the gapping hole in the centre of the field as he did that Yamato ran to his friends aid. He shook Taichi awake, "Come get up," he urged.

Taichi got up slowly, "That hurt," he replied.

Slowly the other all got up as well moaning from the shock they had received earlier, "Are you all okay?" Yamato asked worried.

"I think so," Takeru replied.

Metalgarurumon finally reached the hole and then with one final push, the ice block that contained Felora, fell straight down into the dark hole. He looked down and watched as the digimon disappeared into the darkness. He then quickly returned to Yamato and the other Chosen Children. "Metalgarurumon can you chew through those vines?" Yamato asked.

"I sure can," he said he took one corner and started to chew through the vines. It took the digimon a good ten minutes to chew through the vines and make a hole big enough for them to fit through.

As if on cue the other digimon of the Chosen Children appeared from over a hill. They came running calling each of their partners names out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We tried to come after you guys but then something froze us," Agumon explained as he scratched his head.

"Like what?" Taichi questioned.

"It's not important now," Yamato said.

"Right, come on and lets get out of here before something else happens," Taichi said then stood up.

Everyone else stood up from where they were seated and they started away from the hole and headed up hill. Once over they hill they were faced with a chasm in the earth. "Damn it," Yamato whispered.

"We can fly over it," Tentomon said.

Piyomon nodded, "Yeah we can digivole to our champion forms and carry everyone over good idea Tentomon!"

"Okay you know what to do," Sora said.

_Piyomon digivole to Birdramon!_

_Tentomon digivole to Kabuterimon!_

_Gabumon warp digivole to Metalgarurumon!_

_Patamon digivole to Angemon!_

_Tailmon digivole to Angewomon!_

Taichi and Agumon rode with Sora on Birdramon's legs.

While Jyou, Gomamon and Koushiro got on to Kabuterimon's back.

Angemon and Angewomon carried their receptive partners.

Yamato, Mimi and Palmon got on Metalgarurumon's back and they proceeded to cross the vast chasm.

They were half way when Birdramon stopped, "There is a problem," she said.

"What problem?" Sora questioned.

"There is a blockage."

Sora and Taichi looked head of them but couldn't see anything. "What do you mean?" Taichi asked.

"It's a invisible wall," Agumon said.

"Impossible," Yamato cried.

"Us digimon can see it clearly," Metalgarurumon said to him.

"Can you find a way around it?" Yamato asked him.

"Let's see," Metalgarurumon said he flew up high with Yamato, Mimi and Palmon on his back. "Cocytus breath!" his fiery blue breath iced the invisible wall making it visible for the humans to see.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted as she flapped her wings and sent balls of fire toward the wall. At contact the wall shattered to bits and the shards fell into the chasm below.

"That worked!" Sora said excitedly.

"Okay come on and lets get going then!" Koushiro announced as Kabuterimon when ahead of everyone and then with a large thump landed.

Shortly after they were joined on the ground, the digimon returned to their rookie stages and they started to marched forward back to their pervious path. Away from their previous distraction of Felora the digimon with tales that could kill.

The Chosen Children returned back to original goal of finding the dark masters and destroying them.

_The End_


End file.
